


Art: Itinerant

by alby_mangroves



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Drawing, M/M, Nomad Steve Rogers, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Traditional Media, nobody remind steve to shave his chest, note to self: add more eyelashes, staring meaningfully into the middle distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: Art of Nomad and Cap for "Itinerant", by realmythology, for the Captain America Reverse Big Bang





	Art: Itinerant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [realmythology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realmythology/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Itinerant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352687) by [realmythology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realmythology/pseuds/realmythology). 



> To my dear realmythology, who claimed my picture of Nomad Steve and turned it into 40K of wonderful pining between Steve and Bucky, who steps up to be Cap when the need arises. It's a beautiful fic, please read it, I'm so thrilled to have it written for my art. Also big thanks to everyone in the CAP RBB Slack who helped with beta eyes and cheering ♥

 

 

 

 

[Nomad Steve on TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/162506997269/nomad-for-itinerant-by-realmythology-and)   ~/~    [Bucky Cap on Tumblr](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/162507091689/cap-for-itinerant-by-realmythology-and)


End file.
